Life has bright sides
by YayaPear
Summary: A story about building a fragile relationship between warriors of two enemy sides. Red servant of the nature - the Doctor, and Blue marksman, who's eye won't miss a thing. How will they end? Drama, little angst, little more fluff. Reviews wellcomed and questions/suggestions answered and agreed :-)
1. Run and Save Lives!

"Yo, 'am tellin' ya that I shoot one red bitch down!" Scout was yelling at the Soldier.

"I haven't seen anything on my two eyes!" Soldier yelled back, pointing at his eyes. He could barely see something when his eyes are behind big metal helmet, but who cares?

"So go and take a look by yourself! That guy is lying next to the river. I shoot that dickhead, told ya already!" Scout pointed on the bridge.

"Pff. Not going anywhere to see one red bastard lying on the ground. Sniper will go instead." Said Soldier and turned to the young tall man standing a few meters from them. He was aiming somewhere with his rifle.

"What?" He asked when he heard his name during their conversation. He turned his head towards them. Sunlight was reflecting from his sunglasses and was blinding the two men in the argument.

"You haven't heard? Go to the river and look if there is some red corpse lying. NOW!" The BLU soldier yelled at him. Sniper just twang on his hat and turned away. During that years he had been fighting he already learned how to ignore Soldier's yelping at everyone. Sniper started to run across the battlefield, trying to not be shot. The dust was floating up every time he stepped on the dry ground. After a while he finally reached the river bank. He saw it. There was a red team doctor, lying in the pool of blood. He just wanted to turn around and run back, but then he heard something. The RED Medic started to crawl away from the Australian standing a few meters away from him. The German was coughing out blood and he was wheezing out of pain. Sniper took out his Kukri and made a step forward. Medic was breathing quickly and sometimes he was choking by his own blood going out of his throat. Sniper made another step and looked in another man's eyes. He saw fear and pain in there. It was like deer's eyes short before it passes away. There was entire life in it. He couldn't do that, Medic's eyes were so pleading. He swallowed and put the Kukri back. Medic was shivering and his skin was pale. Sniper came to him and kneeled down.

"Not gonna hurt you. Where's your Medigun?" He asked quietly. Still shivering doctor pointed at big backpack thrown next to him.

"OK…" Sniper continued but then he had some strange feel. It was like foreboding. He made a step back and then the bullet shot the ground next to him. He looked around quickly. "We have to move somewhere else." He said and pulled the other man on his own legs. Medic made a painful grimace. Sniper placed his hand around Medic's shoulders and he propped him with the other hand. They moved against the bridge, where they hide. Medic sat down, eyes closed and dark hair pasted to his forehead. He leaned on the concrete panel and breathed deeply. Sniper took his Medigun and aimed on him. He saw his team doctor work with the Medigun almost thousand times but he stil didn't know how to heal somebody. So he tried. He switched the little breaker and pulled the big handle on top of Medigun. The huge red ray went out of the gun barrel and started to heal Medic's shot in the chest. A while later RED doctor was healthy again so Sniper pushed the handle and the ray disappeared. The German touched his chest and looked at his enemy. Was he still his enemy? Sniper handed him his Medigun and he took it thankfully. He was still looking at the Australian's face trying to figure out why he saved him.

"Zhank you."He said carefully and took the gun from Sniper's hands.

"Ye'r welcome mate." Sniper answered and smiled. Both were standing without moves, just starring at each other.

"What'r ye waiting for? Run and save lives!" Said Sniper and Medic nodded slowly. He made a few steps away, still assuring himself that the young Australian is not going to hurt him. Then he smiled thankfully, showing his perfectly white teeth. Then he turned around and ran away with his white cloak waving behind him. Sniper was standing there a little moment after Medic left him. Then he turned around and ran back to his sniping position. There he camped and took out his rifle. He started to aim again, but he couldn't focus. There was still one unanswered question. Why he didn't kill the enemy Medic? It was his job to kill people. So why he didn't just stab him?


	2. Helping Hand

The sun was burning Sniper's skin. He was barely walking on the dusty ground searching for help. The enemy Pyro set his wood view on fire, before he tried to escape. Now his arm and waist were burned and he felt enormous pain. Sometimes his eyes went off, so he saw only pitch black or green. When this happened he had to sit down to keep himself awake.

"MEDIC!" He cried from his last forces. Then he kneeled. He was decided to die. He didn't mind. His parents will never see him and he will never see them. He will never see the rest of his team. But then some friendly hand grabbed him and pulled him away from the sun. Then he fainted.

He woke up in poorly lighted room. He lifted himself into a sit and looked around him. He was sitting on a metal table. On his right side was a little wheeled table with operating instruments. He recognized only scalpel, bone saw and rib spreader. On his left side were a lot of machines and gadgets. Next to the walls were shelves with medicines and healing stuff. He has to be at his team doctor's operating room. He looked at himself. He had his uniform on, but it was burned on the edges. His right hand and waist were bandaged with brightly white bandages. He tried to move, but pain caused him to lay back again. He closed his eyes and tried to not focus on his pain. But then he heard some strange noise behind his back. He turned his head and saw Medic's head behind the glass window on the door leading to surgery room. He heard water floating. And then he heard Medic's voice. He was washing his hands and singing.

"Halt dich an mir fest, wenn Leben dich zerreißt." He tried to sing a high tone, but he did that terribly. He started to dry his hands with towel and continued with singing. It wasn't bad, but high tones were really awful.

"Ich kann dich dich an mir fest, weil das alles ist was bleibt. " He held the melody still and sometimes he hit the right tone. Medic entered the room and started to sing quietly. He went to the operating table where was Sniper lying and pretending that he is asleep. Medic put his bandages down and looked at the wounds.

"Ich lass das Licht an bis du schlafen kannstdoch du wälzt dich hin und her." He singed almost by whisper while he was looking at Sniper's wounds. He carefully picked up his injured arm. But then he was interrupted by quiet knock on the window. Medic looked up and smiled happily. Sniper opened his eyes just a little bit to see what is happening. He saw Medic's smile and his white teeth. Perfectly white teeth.

"Oh, sind hier meine kleine!"He said and went to open the window. Sniper heard a quiet cooing full of enthusiasm. Sniper had never spoke German fluently and he had no idea what Medic recently said. He has to learn that language. Sniper opened his eyes wide and slowly turned his head towards the window. Medic was standing there, back to him holding a little dove on his finger. It started to coo very loudly and messed with itself. Doctor had to catch gently it's wings.

"Archimedes, meine Liebe, leise! Wir wollen nicht, der Patient zu wecken!"The dove cooed quietly and nodded it's head. It looked like it has understood. Sniper slowly turned his head back and closed his eyes. He heard the wing flapping and Medic started to sing again.

"Schläfst die Nächte von mir abgewandt,bist du einsam neben mir..."He was singing quietly and Archimedes was cooing in the rhythm. Sniper was barely holding his laughter. Medic went to the left shelf and took a glass beaker full of some strange liquid. He went back to the table and tilted the beaker above Sniper's injured hand.

"What is that?" Sniper asked suddenly when the fluid dropped on his flesh. Medic jerked.

"Ah scheiße, was machst du? Oh, traurig… …ehm… ...sorry. Since when are you awake?" He asked when he stopped to talk German.

"Since you washed yer hands outside." Sniper answered with a grin.

"Zo you heard me zinging." Medic stated with a worried face. Sniper frowned a little.

"Yeah, I heard." Medic made a 'oh crap' face, blushed and he poured the liquid on Sniper's burned flash again. And nothing happened.

"So, what's that stuff?" Sniper asked again and pointed on the beaker.

"Zhat is the Medigun filling. I thought zhat it should treat you in the raw state, when the normal liquid dindn't work." He said quickly.

"And why it didn't work? You always heal our team with the adapted one and so on, I don't understand it much." He said with an confused expression.

"Because I don't heal your team, trottel."

"So, ye'r RED?" Sniper sat straight immediately. He should know it earlier. But both Medic's are without their cloaks alike. The only difference is their tie. As he sat up, his burned body parts hurt him much. He hissed out of pain. Medic touched gently his healthy arm and pushed him back.

"Yes, I am RED but zhat is not changing zhe fact zhat I am a doctor." But then he looked pensive.

"Well, after zhat accident I am not doctor anymore, but who cares?"He laughed and looked at Sniper's wounds. He shook his head.

"It looks zhat I don't have a fast treatment for this…" The white dove shivered on his shoulder and cooed. It flew down from it's master's arm and went close to the burned flesh of the other man. The dove started to review Sniper's arm with appetite and when it wanted to peck ,Medic intervened.

"No, no, no, no ,no. Zhat's not good. You have to leave us." He grabbed the bird and brought it to window where he released it. Archimedes was cooing angrily but he flew away.

"I am sorry for my bird. Zo, where was I? Yes. You have two opinions. Your wound won't be healed quickly. Zo you can go back to the BLU base and get healed by your Medic, or you can stay here and you won't have to move somewhere else." He finished and leaned on the edge of operating table. He started to look at Sniper, waiting for his answer. He tried to move with is injured arm, but the pain was too strong. He frowned.

"I'd rather stay here."He said and rested on the table.


	3. So Glad that I Met You

It was almost one week since RED Medic saved BLU Sniper's life. Sniper was living in the surgery room. His injury was healing quickly, because Medic had known a lot of treating ointments. He was bringing him also food and water. They were comforting long hours of nothing with friendly conversations. When was somebody going to enter the room, Sniper hid quickly and stood quiet. Medic and Sniper became good friends. But only thing that was missing to Sniper was fresh air. Once he told it to Medic, he frowned and said that he would do everything possible to get him out of that room.

Somebody was shaking him.

"Herr Sniper, wake up!" Medic was whispering and shaking the sleeping man gently. The Australian opened his eyes and sit straight.

"Wassup?" He asked sleepily and out loud. Medic put his finger on his own lips.

"Shhh, we have to be quiet. Let's go." Sniper carefully jumped down from the table, which was now his bed. He was only in his briefs. Medic was reaching the door.

"Wait, I got to dress up." Medic stopped on his place and waited until his friend puts on the trousers, blue shirt and shoes. It was pitch black so it took Sniper more time to dress up than usually. He blushed a little when he realized that Medic should see him. Bud Medic didn't see anything, he just heard the rustling of the clothes.

"Right, we can go." Sniper muttered after a while. Medic opened the door and went forward. He was walking quickly and a minute after Sniper couldn't hear his footsteps.

"Hey." He whispered in the dark.

"What?" Came an answer right next to him. Sniper jerked a little, because he expected to hear Medic towards him, not next to him. Sniper started to tap around him in the dark.

"I can't see anything." He whispered, trying to catch Medic, but he didn't know where he is.

"Me neither. I go just by my memories." Medic answered.

"Uh, perfect." Sniper stated angrily. But then he felt a hand catching his wrist.

"Just be quiet. I'll guide you." Medic whispered and pulled Sniper ahead gently. They were walking maybe five minutes.

"And what about Soldier? Isn't he watching the hallways every night?" Sniper asked and stopped.

"Nooo, don't worry. He is zleeping like a baby."Medic laughed quietly and pulled Sniper again. They were walking again and after a while they heard snoring. Sniper was scared, but Medic was just walking ahead.

"Zhat's Soldier." Medic said when they were closest to the sound source. Sniper didn't rather ask what have Medic done with him. They walked along the hall and Medic finally opened the entrance. He pushed his head out and looked around him. Then he eased the way to Sniper to get out. The taller man went a step on the dusty ground. He looked up on the cloudless dark sky with half moon on it. The stars were blinking at them and lighting up the space that was around them. The strange moonlight was embracing everything and making it look extraterrestrial. Moonlight dropped on faces of both man and made them look bright and clean. Sniper smiled out of astonishment. He inhaled deeply and went forward. Medic was still standing in the door keeping the door open. Sniper was walking slowly and looked at everything. He felt like he was born again. But he was just released out after a long time spending in one room. He looked back and saw Medic standing and looking at him with peaceful smile on his face.

"C'mon mate. Don't just stand there." Sniper whispered loud enough to Medic hear him. The German smiled and closed the door quietly. He walked next to the sniper. Their steps were quiet and they were the only sound in the midnight silence. Their legs led him to the river bank where they first met.

"Zo lot of memories." Medic whispered. Sniper looked at him, surprised.

"Here's the place where I was shot." Medic said and pointed at the one part of the river bank.

"And then I came and saved you." Sniper added.

"Ja. But at first it didn't looked like you wanted to save me." Medic said with a frowned face.

"Hmmm…"

"I was so scared when you were standing zhere with your machete." The smaller man was still talking.

"Hmmm…"

"But I haven't still figured out why." Sniper turned his face to Medic with interested expression.

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you picked up my Medigun and healed my shot." Medic looked at him with question in his eyes. Sniper sighed.

"I don't know." He went down and sat down next to the edge between water and dust. He was irritated by Medic's answers. He heard the footsteps behind him and the graying German sat next to him.

"I am sorry for zhat questions, if you mean zhem." Said Medic and looked at him with an excuse in his eyes.

"It's OK." Sniper said and smiled weakly.

"Show me your hand." Medic whispered. Sniper reached his arm and medic started to scan it with his gaze. Then he brought up the shirt and looked at the burned hip.

"Zhat looks good already. I think zhat you can go back to BLU again." He whispered and released the shirt. Sniper nodded.

"I will go back to zhe surgery room and bring you all your stuff. Wait me under zhe bridge." Medic said and stood up. He dusted his trousers and went back to RED's base. Sniper was still sitting and looking at the slowly floating water. Medic's right. Why he didn't just kill him? Sniper looked at the moon. This is not the right time to solve this problem. He reached his hand and drowned it in the water. He felt the cold abrasion that was giving him feeling that his hand is just a piece of ice. He pulled out his hand and dried it in his shirt. He put his cooling hand on forehead. Then he heard footsteps behind him. He stood up and turned around. There was Medic coming with full arms of Sniper's clothes and so on. He handed it to the taller man. He smiled and put his vest on the shirt. Then he put his glove and watches on his right hand. His rifle went on his back to the special case so as Kukri. Little bag has been attached to his waist. As the last thing he put his hat on his hand and gloves to pocket. And he was complete. He smiled at Medic thankfully.

"Thanks mate. So glad that I met you." He said and reached his hand for handshake. Medic shook their hands and then hugged Sniper friendly. Sniper wasn't ready for that, so he made a step back when Medic leaned on him. He didn't know what to do. He was just standing there, totally confused. But then, after maybe three seconds he put his hands around Medic's back. He smiled and patted the doctor on his back. Then Medic pulled back.

"Zo glad too. You don't hug in Australia?" He said reproachfully, but with laugh behind his serious voice.

"No, because everything what hugs ya there wants to kill ya." He returned with quiet laughter. Both were laughing carefully and quietly.

"OK. I think that I should go." Said Sniper after a while. Medic's face went a bit sad, but he was still smiling.

"Well zhen, It was pleasure to meet you Sniper." He said and smiled weakly.

"No. My name's Liam." Medic's smile went bigger. He showed his teeth. They were so white.

"Viktor." He said and they shook hands again. Then Liam made a step back and looked at the BLU base. Medic just nodded and looked at Sniper's hand for the last time tonight. The healed burn's made amazing scars that looked like an unusual tattoo. Liam started to run towards the base leaving a little dust clouds behind him. His silhouette went smaller and smaller. Viktor felt like his heart was torn away by some cold hand. His friend will still be there, but it can happen that he will get shot by someone from his team.

And Sniper felt the same.


	4. What!

"He's a Spy!" Soldier yelled and a little explosion went out when he shot from his rocket launcher. Medic jumped aside to avoid the explosion.

"It's me dummkopf!" He yelled back, standing up from the ground. He didn't know why Soldier stated, that he is the enemy BLU Spy. Soldier was running behind him and aiming on him with the gun.

"You won't fool me, you French bitch!" He started to run faster and tried to catch Medic for his cloak that was floating behind the running German.

"Nein!" Medic pulled his white cloak right before big Soldier's hand could catch it. He made a sharp turn to right behind the concrete building and continued with running. Soldier lost his velocity in the curve and Medic took the lead. He was running out of his forces. He hid in the bush under the tree. He was just praying that he is not so conspicuous to Soldier. But he obviously was. His white cloak was standing out of the limbs.

"Hey, Viktor." Something whispered. Or better someone? Medic looked around himself, but he didn't see anyone.

"Try to look up." The familiar voice whispered again. Medic turned his head and looked to the treetop. There was Liam, sitting on the special platform. Now he was grinning and looking down on terrified and tired doctor.

"Where are you! If you won't come out, I will find you by myself!" They heard Soldier screaming.

"Ou, bad situation. Come here, he won't see you."Said Liam quietly and made a space for his friend. Medic carefully stood up, still looking at the Soldier. He was now tapping the grey concrete walls, looking for the invisible Spy. Viktor tried to climb up, but he was too small.

"Help me, before my own teammate kills me." He whispered desperately. Sniper reached his hand and Viktor caught it. Liam pulled Viktor up to the platform. Then both rested a while. There were leaves all around them. Sunlight was going through the gaps between leaves and it made very amazing patterns on the wooden platform. There was a strange green light in the treetop, because the light was also going through the leaves. They were there, looking at the Soldier who was trying to catch his imaginary Spy.

"I don't know where he was, when zhe God was handing out zhe intelligence." Viktor said and laughed quietly. Sniper smiled.

"So yer Soldier is the same jerk as the BLU one, right?" Sniper stated and leaned back to his rifle. Medic just nodded and watched Sniper aiming intently. He was lying on his stomach, eye pushed on the optics, finger on the trigger just waiting for the shot. His face muscles were tensed and sometimes he licked his lips. But then they heard a rustle in the speakers.

"Victory." They heard from the other side of battlefield. The RED team won for this time. Soldier started to scream out of the happiness and ran away from them. Sniper just frowned. Medic felt a little awkward, when he saw a disappointment on Sniper's face.

"I am sorry." He said quietly. Sniper smiled sincerely.

"Ya don't have to be. Our team will be sad maybe for twenty minutes, and then they'll go to get drunk." Sniper said and sat straight, leaving his rifle on the ground. Medic looked around himself. It was nice place to be.

"You made zis platform by yourself?" He asked. Sniper nodded.

"Yeah, quite a lot of work. The hardest part of that was to make it stable. There is a lot of crappy boards all over here." He said and looked at his rifle.

"Ya wanna try this?" He asked, pointing on the rifle. Viktor looked surprised, but he nodded.

"Yes, I've always wanted to try zhat." He said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Why that?"

"Because I admire the accuracy of the shooting. It's something that makes me stare with open mouth." He said, maybe a bit shyly. Sniper just smiled again.

"Zo, what I have to do?" Viktor asked tentatively.

"Just lay down, make a comfort and catch the gun." Sniper said and Medic lay down. He put his glasses on his head. He crawled to the gun and caught it like Sniper does.

"Ok, and now put yer eye on the optics of the rifle A few meters away is the fence. There are my old training cans. Ya can shot them if ya want." Medic smiled weakly and looked through the optics. But he couldn't see any can.

"Err…where are zhe cans? I can't see them." He asked quietly. Sniper pointed on the fence.

"There, can't ya see them?" Viktor just shook his head.

"No. Without my glasses I don't see very well." He said. Sniper leaned next to him. He looked at the cans and then gently touched Viktor's face and turned it to the right direction. A little shiver went through Medic's body, but he didn't know why. Maybe Sniper touched him on sensitive place, that's why it sent those feel down his body.

"Now ya can shot." Sniper said and stood next to his friend, watching his careful moves around the shotgun. Medic aimed and when he was sure, that he will hit the can, he fired. They heard a loud clink and one can fell down. Medic felt the strike back of the gun. He smiled and aimed on the other can. He shoot that again. Sniper smiled. Medic aimed on the third can, but he was a little hasty and the bullet shot from the rifle rebounded and went through the window on RED's base. Also there was quite big distance between two bases, they could clearly hear the painful scream of somebody, that took the bullet.

"Zu ficken." Viktor swored and stood up quickly. Sniper followed him with his gaze.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. You heard zhat, somebody will be waiting for me." He said and dusted his pants. Sniper just nodded and waved him when he was leaving. He was watching his black hair disappear and heard quiet hit when he jumped down from the platform. Suddenly, he felt an unusual feeling on his heart. He felt pain. Like some hand was squeezing his heart and pulling it down his chest. He touched his chest and felt his heartbeat. His heart was beating very fast. He felt a little sweat going down his forehead and back.

"Oh shit" he thought.

"Heart attack." He stood up very slowly and left his rifle on the platform. He slowly climbed down and went to the BLU base. His head ached and he felt confused. He entered the building and went to BLU Medic's surgery room. There was nobody in the waiting room, so he entered the surgery room. Doctor was standing there with Demoman. He was bulling out the bullet from the black man's arm. Demoman was just gritting his teeth and sometimes he hissed out of pain. When Sniper entered, both looked at him. Demoman with surprise, Medic with anger.

"Don't you know how to knock?" He said loudly and angrily.

"Am sorry doc, I thought there's nobody here." Said Liam.

"But I think that I have a heart attack." He continued and looked at the German with pleading eyes. But he just shook his head.

"No, no, no. Demoman was first here. And if it really is a heart attack, you still have thirty minutes of life. I will be finished quickly with this guy." He said and pointed at Demoman.

"Ye'r better kidding me, doc. I am going to die!" Sniper shouted at him.

"Silence! This will just take five more minutes!" Medic said and gestured Liam to go out. Liam just rolled his eyes and went back to the waiting room. He lied on three chairs standing next to each other and tried to relax. His heart was beating quickly and he felt the pressure on his chest.

"Am not going to die, there are still my friends who will miss me."He muttered for himself.

"Scout would miss me, Engy would miss me, Pyro would miss me…And of course, RED Medic would miss me." He said his name and the imaginary hand squeezed his heart harder. He hissed out of pain and grabbed his shirt.

"Yer' not gonna die, Liam."He whispered for himself. Those five minutes were like five hours. Sniper was scared, he bowed himself, his knees were under his chin and his hands were still on his chest. But then finally Demoman went out of the surgery room. Medic followed him, but then he went towards Liam lying on the chairs. He put his fingers on Sniper's carotid artery and checked his pulse. Then he frowned. He helped Liam to stand up and guided him to the surgery room.

"Take down your top." He said quickly and cleaned the operating table. Sniper slowly put his vest and shirt down and put it on the chair, which was standing in the corner of the room.

"Lie here." Medic said and attached the medigun on the special hanger. He turned it on. Sniper was already lying on the metal table when the blue ray hit his chest. Medic washed his hands and took the scalpel. He made a cut in the middle of Sniper's chest and stretched it, so Liam should see his muscles.

"Wait, I shouldn't be awake for this, right?" He asked Medic with suspicious tone in his voice. Medic just glared at him with 'shut up or I will sew something ugly in your chest' face and continued with cutting Liam's tissue. Then he grabbed the rib spreader and opened Sniper's chest to he can see everything. Sniper looked in his chest and saw two pink lungs, breathing quickly and the tip of his heart. Medic's hands went inside and grabbed Sniper's heart carefully. He turned it a bit. Sniper felt sick. It was weird to see his own heart outside it's regular place in hands of his doctor. Medic frowned. He put Liam's heart back to it's place.

"False alarm. You are totally healthy." He said and removed the rib spreader from Liam's ribcage. Then he switched the little switcher on his medigun and it started to heal Sniper's cut.

"So why I felt those strange feelings?" Sniper asked him. Medic was already washing his hands again. He looked very nervous. He hit the sink.

"What feelings." He said angrily without turning his face to the Australian. Liam started to worry about him.

"Pain and pressure around my heart, elevated heartbeat, sweating…" Hesaid and looked at the German dressed in the azure lab cloak. He shook his head again and shrugged his arms.

"I don't know, maybe…you fell in love, I don't really know." Sniper looked at him with weird expression.

"What's the matter, doc?" He asked quietly and stood up from the metal table. He started to dress up again. Medic finally looked at him.

"Not your business. Bitte, can you leave me alone?" He said and Sniper nodded. He left the surgery room. He was walking along the hallway and there was one sentence in his head. Medic probably said it, because it was the first thing that was on his mind. But it was something that scared Sniper a little, because all the feelings started when Viktor left him there.

Maybe you fell in love.

Fell in love.


	5. Burning Iron

It was already two weeks from the heart attack accident. The two teams were still fighting. Sniper became really hesitant about shooting to his best friend's teammates. That is the reason, why he became the most inefficient warrior of the team and Soldier was angry on him all the time. But he couldn't shot someone, when he saw the RED Medic's feared face when he shot one his teammate as they were shooting at the cans. But Sniper had to fight anyway.

He was lying on the top of concrete building. His eye was on the optics of his rifle and he was trying to shot the RED Pyro. He aimed at him and pulled the trigger of his gun. But in the last second Pyro ran away and the bullet hit RED Engineer's knee. He started to scream out of pain and tried to call Medic. Sniper aimed on his head and ended his misery.

"Sorry mate." He muttered and reloaded his gun. At least he killed somebody. Maybe Soldier will be satisfied for a while. But then he saw Viktor running towards Engineer's corpse. When he saw his deadly wounds, he turned to Sniper and searched for him by his gaze. Sniper quickly hid himself before Medic could see him. His heart started to beat really fast and Liam started to wonder why. He immediately remembered the sentence which the RED Medic told him. He frowned and shook his head. Maybe he is just too afraid of Viktor's reproachful gaze. He crawled on the roof, going towards the metal ladder. He climbed down carefully and ran around the building. He wanted to climb up on his wooden view and shoot from there. But when he reached the place, where the view should be standing, he remembered. Pyro burned it down three weeks ago. That's why he have the scars on his right hand and waist. That's why he lived one week in enemy's base and made a great friendship with Viktor. But now there were only burned pales. And what was the worst, there were standing the RED Pyro, Demoman and Scout. He was standing behind them. His only fortune was that they were turned their backs to him. Suddenly Viktor appeared from the other corner of the building and saw Liam. His eyes widened. At first he wanted to warn Pyro about Liam's presence, but then he changed his mind.

"What are you zhree doing here? You don't have enough zhings to do?" Medic asked them with really convincing reproachful tone. They saw anger in his eyes, so they rather run away to the battlefield. Medic just smiled at Sniper. Liam suddenly felt how his heart is beating faster and faster. He felt the pink blush on his cheeks burning him like a fire. What the hell is happening to him? He smiled back at Medic.

"Go and hide somewhere. You are on our half of battlefield, they should shot you." Viktor said with worried voice. Sniper nodded and ran away. Medic smiled again and turned away. Liam found his special platform and climbed there again. But when he was finally going to lied down on the wooden floor, he heard the rustle from speakers.

"Victory." The voice told to the BLU team. All fights stopped and the BLU warriors became happy and hurried to their base to get drunk. Sniper was climbing down from the tree and went towards the base. But then he saw somebody standing next to the concrete wall of nearest building. That person waved at him and gestured him to come closer. It was Viktor, of course. He was standing in the black shadow of the building invisible for other people, but Sniper could see him very clearly. He smiled to himself and came to Medic. The other man had serious expression on his face that made Sniper's smile disappear. What is so important? He was standing opposite to his German friend. Medic put his hand on Sniper's shoulder and looked deeply in Australian's light blue eyes.

"We need to talk." He said with his hard German accent. Sniper just nodded. He felt Medic's hand like burning iron on his shoulder. His body started to shake a little. What the…? Just when Medic started to open his mouth, they heard light footsteps and clinking metal. They heard the clicking sound of lighter maybe three times.

"Merde, putain le briquet ne fonctionne pas encore!" Some familiar voice muttered and they heard quiet hit as Spy threw the lighter on the dusty ground. Sniper knew, that it is BLU Spy, because the RED one lights his cigarettes with matches. He put Medic's hand away from his shoulder.

"You have to hide." He whispered and Medic obediently ran away and hid behind the tree. Maybe a second later Spy went out of the corner. When he saw Sniper, he smiled.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you. Don't you have a lighter? The mine refuses to work." He said and and pointed at his cigarette. Sniper dip his hand in his pocket and pulled out the lighter with koala drawn on it. He made a little fire and lighted the French man's cigarette. He thankfully inhaled the grey smoke.

"Thank you. Who was here with you?" He asked curiously. Oh shit, he heard them. Sniper must be very convincing now.

"Nobody." He said with confused expression. Spy shrugged his arms and made an 'OK' face.

"Don't you want to celebrate our victory?" He asked him, inhaling the carcinogen smoke. And what now? He have to make up something convincing. He shook his head.

"Uh, no. I've got pretty strong headache and I think that staying in quiet will be better for me." Spy just smiled with understanding, he said farewell and went to the party. When Sniper couldn't hear his footsteps, he gestured Viktor to get out of his stash. Medic dusted his pants and came closer to Liam.

"As I see, we won't get enough privacy to talk." He said with maybe a little disappointed expression.

"Maybe we should meet at night, when everybody will be asleep." Liam said with shaky voice. He didn't know what was happening to him, but it was discomforting him pretty much. Viktor smiled and his eyes looked like they were shining.

"Zhat's a good idea!" He said with a huge smile. Sniper smiled either.

"At midnight under the bridge, ja?" Viktor continued and Sniper nodded. After that they said goodbye and left. Sniper's heart was beating really fast and he was pretty confused, because he never felt this way.


	6. It's Midnight Already!

Oh my God, it is midnight already! It's midnight and he still isn't here! Sniper was walking nervously under the bridge. Where is he? He was still checking the watch on his right wrist. But then he saw black silhouette walking towards him in the moonlight. It was lighting his back and his face looked dramatic. His tall boots were releasing the dust clouds which were floating over the ground. His cloak was trembling in the little wind which he made by walking. Viktor was coming closer. Sniper was watching his arriving with mouth ajar. Maybe it wasn't Viktor's plan, but it was really fancy. After a while Viktor was standing against Liam.

"You wanted to talk." Liam said quietly, hiding his blush in the shadow of the bridge. Medic nodded.

"Yes." He said hesitantly and sat down on the edge of light and shadow of the bridge. Sniper sat next to him. Both were watching the night sky. Stars were winking at them and the full moon was giving the supernatural look to everything again. Sniper remembered the night when he left the RED base. He inhaled the fresh night air and looked at his friend. There was a large heat wave spreading form his heart. He wanted to sit closer to Viktor, he wanted to hold him. Then he realized. BLU Medic was right. He was scanning Viktor by his gaze and admired every detail of that man.

"Well." Medic torn him out of thought. Liam looked back at Viktor's face. The moonlight was marking the features of his face and it was reflecting from his rounded glasses.

"I don't know how our friendship will continue." He said quietly. Sniper looked at him with worried face.

"You know, it's our duty to kill the enemy warriors. And when I go to the battlefield with thought that I will kill one of your friends, I don't feel very well. It's true, that on the ozher day, there will be a new warrior standing in front of the base, but it won't be the same man." Viktor said sadly and Sniper sighed. He was looking at Viktor's lips. They were sharp edged and their look in the moonlight was magical.

"So this is the point. To solve the proble…" He couldn't end his sentence, because Liam with a velocity of bullet turned to him, caught his chin and crushed their lips together. Viktor was looking at him with eyes wide opened. Liam's eyes were closed. His lips were gently touching Viktor's. They were soft, although there were sharp words coming out of there often. Sniper felt his lips like refreshing water. Silky, trembling weakly and keeping his mind crazy. Australian's hand drowned into Viktor's black hair and played with his strands. Viktor leaned his palm on Liam's chest and he felt his heartbeat. Viktor closed his eyes and moaned slightly. He put his hands around Sniper's waist and pulled him into the deep kiss. Liam felt the slight touch as the German doctor stroke his bottom lip with his tongue. Sniper made sharp inhale and kissed him harder. He pushed him a little, so Viktor had to be pushed a little bit back. Liam replaced his hand from Medic's hair and went down his chest. But there the older man caught his hand, pulled it upwards and squeezed it at the level of his heart. They interweaved their fingers and enjoyed each other, still sharing their mouths. Then Sniper pulled back a little. Their faces were just inches apart.

"When we came this far, we can't just end up this relationship." He whispered and looked deeply in Medic's blue eyes. Both were a little confused of what happened in last seconds. Medic blinked slowly. He was still squeezing Sniper's palm with right hand and he was relying on the ground with his left hand. He smiled slightly raising his head a little.

"That's true." He whispered, trying to omit his accent. They were breathing hardly, looking in each other's eyes. Liam went little more forward and they noses touched. Viktor moved his head and made a little circle around Liam's nose. Then he moved down to his lips and kissed the Australian again. He wasn't sure, if he could. But he did it and he was rewarded with Sniper's attention. They were kissing lovingly. Medic released Sniper's hand and stroked his face. He was going up and down by little scars on Sniper's face by his fingers. Liam put his right hand on Medic's back and petted him. He was relying on ground with his left hand and pushed against Viktor again. Viktor leaned back a little more. Sniper moved his hand from Viktor's back and touched his knee. He moved his hand upwards and caught his thigh. He squeezed and Viktor made a surprised expression. He pulled back, still touching Sniper's face. He moved his face just a bit away. Just to he can speak.

"Not today." He hissed and continued with kissing. He caught Sniper's hand again and held it tightly. They fingers were interweaved again. Sniper smiled in the kiss and after while he pulled back, giving a long kiss on Viktor's forehead. Viktor closed his eyes and enjoyed Liam's presence. He smiled and sighed. Liam ended his kiss and sat straight. Viktor sat straight too and looked at Sniper with unbelievable expression.

"How zis should happen?" He said with a grin.

"I started to zhink zhat zis will never happen to me." He said and sighed again. Sniper smiled shyly. But then he frowned a little.

"What this? Ya've never been kissed?" He said. Medic chuckled.

"No, I have never been kissed by you." He said and and made a huge smile, showing his white teeth. Then they both looked at the night sky. Medic leaned his head on Liam's chest. The Australian smiled and took a deep breath. They relied on the concrete panel and after a while they fell asleep.


	7. Disaster Called Soldier

Viktor woke up first. He looked around himself. It was early morning. He looked at Liam and smiled. He carefully took his right hand and looked at his watches. Sniper's eyes trembled a little, but he was still sleeping. It was already seven at morning. Viktor leaned his head back on Liam's chest. Then he turned his head up, so he could see to the younger man's face. He kissed softly his jaw. When Sniper didn't response, he slightly touched his cheek and stroked him. Liam just shrugged his face a little bit, but then he put his innocent sleepy face on again. Liam's left hand was around Viktor's shoulders and his right hand was in on the German's thigh. Viktor stroke his right palm. Then he carefully picked it up and kissed Sniper's palm. Liam's face made an uncomforted expression and he opened his eyes. He looked around himself and saw Viktor on his chest. He smiled and greeted Medic. Viktor put Sniper's left hand down from his shoulder.

"It's seven already." Viktor whispered. Liam nodded and took a deep breath. Viktor stood up and dusted his pants. Liam stretched on the ground and then stood up hardly. He made a painful grimace and touched his back.

"It wasn't the best idea to sleep like this." He said while he was stretching again.

"But it was really beautiful." He added when he stood normally. Both smiled at each other.

" I zhink that I have to go." Medic said and made a step backward. He was going to wave him, but then he was caught by Sniper's slim, but strong hands. Liam pulled him into a deep kiss. He slightly contoured his lips with tongue. Then he pulled away.

"Didn't you want to say farewell like this?" Liam said with a grin. Viktor gave him a hug, which he returned immediately. Then Viktor pulled away and left Sniper standing under the bridge. He was staring at him. He was looking at his silhouette, which was now entering the RED base.

"Wow." He said and left their place. He went towards the BLU base. But suddenly he heard Soldier's yelling.

"Oh crap." He thought and went ahead the disaster called Soldier.


	8. Same Time, Same Place

Another week has already run away. Liam hasn't seen Viktor for relatively long time and he started to miss him. And he didn't know status of their relationship. Were they really lovers? Or was it just one night freak out? These were the questions floating all over his head. He has to ask Medic about it.

He was on his special platform again. But now it wasn't the war time. He was just sitting and sipping slowly the coffee from his SNIPER#1 mug. He sighed and looked at his rifle lying on the wooden floor. He sighed again. He started to mix the fluid in the coffee mug. He was sad, but he didn't know why. Maybe he just needed a time for himself. The sun was shining through the leaves and made everything green. It was so perfect day, but there still was huge melancholy in Sniper. But then he heard a whistle, like when is something flying really fast through the air. And then and arrow pierced a hole in the leaves and pinned into the limb.

"What the…" Liam muttered and looked at the arrow. There was a little paper attached on it. He took the paper. And then he smiled.

_I miss you_

_Same time, same place._

_V_

Sniper red the paper maybe three more times and there were still the same shivers going down his spine through every word he saw. He will be there. Of course he will. At midnight under the bridge. He climbed down the tree and went to his base. He felt his soul full of enthusiasm and he jumped a little with happy face. But then a BLU Medic went out of the corner.

"I wouldn't be zo happy." He said with sad voice. Sniper stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He said. His facial expression went serious in a second.

"There's black envelope with your name on it." Medic said carefully. Sniper looked at him, shocked from the news. He put his hat down, pushed it to Medic's arms and ran to the dining room, where post was usually handed out. When he reached the room, there was Heavy standing there. Heavy held the envelope in his huge hands. The big Russian handed him the black sheet of folded paper.

"I am sorry." He said and made a sad face. Sniper took it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see what is inside. He took his Kukri out and cut the edge of tiny envelope. Liam pulled out little condolence. It was folded, so he stretched it and red it. His face was still serious. After a while he folded it back and put it to the envelope. It was like a bad nightmare. Liam turned around and without a word he walked out of the dining room. He took his hat from Medic, who was still standing on the hallway. Liam left the BLU base and went to his caravan. He locked the door and relied on the bed.

He's gone.

It was already dark outside and Liam was lying on his bed. Did he really want to meet Viktor tonight? Maybe he'll cheer him up. Sniper stretched on the bed and sat straight. He sighed and looked at his watch. It was half past ten. There was still a lot of time remaining to their meeting. He has to meet him. Liam was missing Viktor too. But what will he do until the midnight comes? He went out of his caravan. He was there entire afternoon, so he was a little surprised, when he felt the fresh cold air outside. His stomach was empty because he didn't go to the dinner. He had no appetite. Liam was walking. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to walk. To walk out his troubles, his woe and his anger. He was walking. His head was full of pictures of the person. That person, which name was written in the condolence. Was their relationship really that bad? He was torn out of his thoughts by some steps. What the…? He looked around himself and he saw Viktor.

"What are you doing here?" Liam whispered.

"I have zhe same question for you. What are you doing next to our base?" Viktor asked, whispering too. Then Liam realized. He was really standing in front of the RED's base. He looked at his watch. It was just five minutes missing to eleven.

"I was walking. And why are you here so early?" Sniper asked and pointed on his watch.

"Early? It's five minutes remaining to midnight." Viktor said with confused expression. Sniper looked at his watch and then he realized. Summer time has changed week ago. He nodded and apologized. Viktor just smiled.

"Zo, where were we last time?" Viktor said. He put his hands around Liam's waste and hugged him. Liam just put one his hand on Viktor's back. Viktor pushed his lips against Liam's jaw bone and sucked slightly. Then he moved to Australian's mouth and brushed it softly. Then he pulled back and kissed him again. And again. And again. But Liam was just standing there with his hand on Viktor's back. His lips were without a move and he was just sadly looking in Medic's eyes. The older man pulled back and looked in his friend's sad face.

"What's wrong?" He said with worried tone. Sniper sighed and crushed their foreheads together.

"I had…a really bad day." He felt a rising of little tears in his eyes. Viktor hugged him more tightly and relied his head against Liam's shoulder.

"And what was zo bad?" He asked quietly. Liam drowned his hand in his pocket and pulled out the black envelope. Viktor was serious in a second. He pulled back from a hug and took the little envelope which was offered to him.

"Father died on Tuesday." Liam said. Medic opened the envelope and red the condolence. It was short, but so sad. Although Viktor have never recognized Liam's father, he wanted to cry for him.

"Am zorry." Viktor said quietly and handed back the envelope. Liam took it and put it in the pocket of his trousers. He just nodded shortly and felt one hot tear going down by his cheek. He turned his head away, hoping that Viktor won't see it. But then Medic reached his hand and turned Liam's head to he can see it clearly. He wiped his tear and looked deeply in his eyes. They were wet and after a second he couldn't hold the tears anymore. They began to drop down his face quickly, leaving the wet stains behind. He was sobbing quietly and his chest was trembling. Viktor opened his arms a little, offering Liam another hug. Australian went close and accepted Viktor's offer thankfully. The German was comforting him by his presence. He could barely feel all Liam's sadness, but he tried as hardest he can. Sniper felt Medic's head on his chest. He was squeezing his body. Just then he realized Viktor's height. He was so small against Liam. They felt each other's heartbeat. There was nothing around them. Nothing more important than each other. Liam's eyes were still wet, but tears were coming slowly. Little teardrops were running down his tanned cheeks, they met at his chin and soaked in Viktor's shirt. Medic drowned his hand into Liam's dark brown hair and played with them. Sniper made a sharp inhale and leaned forward. They touched they cheeks and enjoyed the moment. They closed their eyes. Liam put his hands on Viktor's waist and the German hugged him more tightly.

"Thank you." Liam whispered to Viktor's ear. Viktor smiled.

"You are welcome." He said and kissed Australian's lips lightly. Liam sighed and the last tear went down his cheek. Viktor reached his finger and wiped that little drop away. They pulled away and breathed hardly.

"I have never met my parents." Viktor said quietly and Liam made a surprised face. Viktor sat on the dusty ground and Liam followed him.

"I was raised by my grandparents." He continued. Liam touched his hand and interweaved their fingers.

"One of zhe most painful experiences was, when my grandfather passed away. Two weeks later my grandma was gone too." He said and his voice was quite sad. Liam was stroking the back of his palm by his thumb.

"I remember those days. I was already eighteen years old when zhey passed away. When I came to our flat after zhe funeral…it was so dark and…and cold. The day was bad but the night was zhe worst. I…I felt terribly…lonely. In those days, I would give anything to have somebody next to me. Somebody living, breathing and comforting."He ended his speech with a sad glare at Liam. Then he stood up.

"Come with me." He said when Liam was standing next to him. They went along the wooden walls in silence. They were listening to the sounds of night. After a while Viktor stopped and faced the wall. Sniper stood next to him. Medic looked up and pointed at one window.

"Zhis is zhe window of my room. If you will feel bad at night, I am still here." Sniper lifted his eyebrow. Viktor blushed a little.

"Y-you know I don't wa-want you to feel like me, when my grandparents died. T- there's nothi- no, no… nothing…" He was muttering shyly. Liam smiled weakly and kissed his forehead. Viktor blushed harder.

"Zo, you should just throw a little stone to my window and I'll be there." He added quietly. Liam hugged him shortly.

"Thank you. I will."


	9. Sleeping After Coffee?

Liam opened the door of his van and gestured Viktor to enter. It was already one week since Liam received the black envelope and it was first Viktor's visiting. Viktor looked around the van, acquainting with surroundings. Shy smile appeared on Liam's face and he scratched his neck.

"Well-uh…make yourself comfort and…um…would you like some tea or coffee?" Viktor looked out of the window on setting sun.

"No, zhanks, I'm fine." He sat on the double bed and touched the blanked with his palm.

"It's nice." He said after a few seconds of silence.

"Huh?" Liam looked at him from the cupboard, because he was making himself a coffee.

"Zhe van. It's nice and…what is zhe word…cozy." Liam smiled and he stirred the coffee with a spoon.

"Yeah. My parents gave it to me when I went to BLU army." He said and sat on the bed next to Viktor. The older man looked in Liam's mug.

"Will you be able to sleep after zhat coffee?" He asked. The Australian looked on the dark fluid either and frowned a little.

"Maybe yes." And he took a sip from the SNIPER#1 mug.

"Well I think that it's too much for you." Viktor said and took the mug from Liam's hand.

"And zhat's why I have to help you wizh it." He continued and took a large gulp from Liam's coffee.

"Hey! I asked you if you want one!" Liam fake-yelled with a smile on his face.

"But I don't want any. I'm just helping your organism. Trust me, I'm a doctor." He said with a mischievous grin and took another sip. When Liam reached for it, Viktor stood up, still drinking the coffee. Liam followed him.

"OK, thanks for helping me and my organism." And he reached for the mug again. But Medic's hand raised and stopped his. Liam caught his wrist tightly and put German's hand behind his back carefully, not to cause him pain and not to spit the coffee from the mug. Then he stood behind Medic's back and with his other hand he took the coffee and finally drunk a little of it. Viktor turned, faced the Australian and tried to take the mug again. Liam raised the mug above his head so Viktor couldn't reach it.

"Hey, give me a chance! It'z not my fault zhat I'm only 1.67 meters tall!"

"Yeah, and it's not my fault that I'm 1.94 tall!" Liam said with laugh and Medic changed his strategy. He stopped reaching for the mug and tickled the younger man's underarms. Liam jerked and put the mug down. Viktor took the opportunity, stole the mug again and took another sip. When he saw Liam's hand trying to take the coffee, he pulled it back from his lips and put the cup behind his back. And Australian's hand followed and their chests bumped against each other. They looked in each other's eyes and then their lips met in sweet kiss. Viktor put the mug on a kitchen counter and drowned his fingers in Liam's dark hair. Without a warning Liam lifted Viktor on the counter next to the mug and continued with kissing a little more courageously. Liam's hands closed around Viktor's waist and caressed his sides tenderly and gently. Viktor moaned quietly and moved his hands to nape of Liam's neck and started to work there. They weren't counting time, they haven't even noticed raising moon behind the windows of the van. Suddenly Viktor pulled back quickly, with strange expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Liam asked immediately. Viktor was coughing a little.

"I forgot to breathe." He said between coughs and Liam started to laugh hardly. When Viktor caught his breath they shared one cute look and then Viktor smiled.

"You make perfect coffee." Liam laughed once more and placed light kiss on Viktor's lips. Then he took the mug and finished the drink. He was thinking for a few seconds and then he spoke.

"Yes, I do make a perfect coffee." Viktor looked out of the window.

"What's the time?" He asked and Liam looked at his watch.

"Quarter to eight, why? Do you have to be on your base?" Viktor shook his head.

"No. I just wanted to know. Zo, what are we going to do now?" He stretched his back and nearly fell from the counter. Liam's hands jerked but when he saw that Viktor is OK, he shrugged.

"I don't know. We should go to bed." Viktor looked at him above the frames of his glasses.

"After zhe coffee, right?" Liam smiled.

"We don't have to sleep. We could talk or…I don't know." Medic nodded and climbed off the counter. After they were completely ready for bed, they lay on it, side by side. Liam turned off the light and looked at Viktor. He took surgeon's skilled hand and played with it on the level of his heart. Viktor looked at him with question in his eyes. Liam took a breath, he looked like he was going to say something, but he stood quiet. Then he frowned and pulled, then pushed Viktor's index finger so they heard a quiet crash of his joints. Liam smiled and repeated it on middle finger.

"I zee zhat you want to say something. What iz it?" Viktor said, but Liam didn't respond. He kept on playing with the smaller hand instead. Medic took his hand away from Liam's reach and rolled from his back to his belly and looked at the sniper.

"Come on, I want to know it. If somezhing bothers you, tell me." Liam gave him a shy smile and ran a hand through his hair.

"Y-you know, I wanted to ask you if…" He looked in Viktor's dark blue eyes and ended his sentence.

"If you won't mind to have a…relationship. With me." The German looked surprised.

"Aren't we in one already?"

"Yes, we are. But…argh, I don't know how to say it!" Liam mumbled angrily.

"If it counts as a couple? Ja, I zhink zhat it should." Viktor helped him and Liam just nodded. And then smiled. They both smiled at each other and the doctor leaned forward and stole a kiss from the assassin. Liam smiled in the kiss and embraced Viktor's sides with his palms. When their lips parted, they held each other close and slowly dozed off, even when they had coffee maybe ten minutes ago. For Liam there was nothing more important in the whole universe and dimension than Viktor. And for Viktor was the most important thing in the whole world Liam. They were so focused on each other's presence, that they didn't see the blue shadow behind the window of the van, spying on them and then disappearing inaudibly.


	10. Nine,Ten, Eleven

"_Gregory, I know you don't love me as I love you."_

"_Janette, sweetheart, please…You know that I love you more than anyone else."_

"_Oh Gregory, don't lie to me. There's no proof that you really love me that much!"_

"Buuuuh! Pyro gimme the fuckin' TV remote! This is complete bullshit!" BLU Scout growled angrily and reached for the remote held in Pyro's gloved hand. The masked man murmured something and jerked his hand away from Scout's. The man on the old TV screen moved closer to the woman, closed her in his arms and kissed her softly. After he pulled away she let out a dramatic and semi-erratic moan, her eyes were closed and she gently touched man's chest. Pyro propped his head with his hands and sighed from adoration. They were sitting on scuffed leather sofa in their team living room, watching TV. In the room were Pyro and Scout and Demoman, but he was lying on the table, drunk as always. Suddenly the door opened and Liam marched in with mug of warm coffee in his hand. He was only crossing the room but the movie in TV caught his eye. He came closer and stood behind the sofa, where Pyro and Scout were struggling for the TV remote. They were so into the small fight that they didn't notice the tall Australian relying on the back of the sofa at all.

"Hmmmh, mhhm hmhmhhmm!"

"No way! The game starts any second now! Gimme that bloody thing!"

"NO!" That was Pyro's only understandable word.

"What are you guys watchin'?" Liam asked to gain their attention. Both struggling boys looked at him and stopped to fight. Pyro started to fumble hectically and pointed at the screen. The movie pair was holding each other in arms, not letting go. Scout sighed heavily and buried himself deeper into the cushion.

"He's watching some sweetheart bullshit." He said angrily and jerked after he felt a hard slap on his thigh. Pyro was the one who slapped him and he looked really pissed off. He pointed at the screen and said something sounding really offended. He grabbed TV program and handed it to Sniper, showing him the movie he was watching in it.

"It says 'Forget me…'That's the movie you're watching?" Pyro nodded eagerly.

"A tale of long hidden, but undying love. The troubles, mistakes and machinations of -"

"Blah, blah, blah. Boring. Look at the sports channel. Rugby starts now and he won't let me watch it!" Scout whimpered and Pyro just waved a dismissive hand in his direction. Sniper's eyes were jumping from title to title on the program page until they lit in excitement.

"Are you guys crazy? Galactic Wars – The Vampire Strikes Back will start in fifteen minutes!" Pyro and Scout changed confused looks and then they both looked at Sniper.

"Wh-Hey! Are you trying to tell me that you don't know them?" They shook their heads.

"Princess Leela? Luke Moonwalker, Han Duo?" They continued to look at him with that dull expression.

"Oh, don't tell me these names mean nothing to you!" Pyro shook his head slowly.

"Sorry man, no idea." Liam threw his hands into air in frustration.

"Not even Master Yoga? Or Darth Invader?" They shook their heads for the third time. Liam let out a reproachful sigh. He started to walk against the other door again.

"You two are helpless cases. Not knowing Galactic Wars, _tsk-tsk_." He murmured under his nose few moments before reaching the door.

"_You aren't romantic enough! Have you ever brought me a flower? No. Asked me out for a dinner? No. Gave me a box of chocolates? Not even a chocolate bar. You have never watched a sunset with me, or gave me a massage! You are just using me for…for your needs!"_ The woman in the TV pouted. Liam's hand stopped in halfway to the doorknob. His fingers trembled a little. He took a deep breath and passed through the door. _You aren't romantic enough!_ He heard that high voice of the actress in his head as he continued his way. A strange feeling settled in his stomach and squeezed it hardly. He felt like the silly sentence that the woman let out was involving him. Or connected with him somehow. The feeling in his stomach rose up and touched his heart, trying to freeze it into an ice brick. He started to count._ How long do I know Viktor?_ He frowned and his eyes moved from side to side. _Nine, ten…eleven. Eleven weeks, that makes…Nearly three months._ Images started to fly through his mind. He was reviewing their meetings, or nearly dates, as he liked to call it. The icing around his heart melted as he remembered how good he felt with him, how happy and comfortable he was. His eyes widened. _Three months without any one of the two of us being killed._ Considering that they were almost every day risking their lives with high probability to get killed, it was a very long time. But Liam never told Viktor how he felt about him. _Of course Viktor knows, but, it is different when the other person says it, though. _They never spent much time together, they talk to each other less and less. Suddenly he realized that he is in his van, staring at his bed. His coffee was cold already and he put it on the kitchen link. As he touched the surface of it, a vivid memory came to his mind. He and Viktor, kissing quite passionately next to it. He smiled and caressed the rough texture of plastics beneath his fingertips. _I never told him how much I care about him. Should I?_ He turned around and looked outside of the window just to see wry cracked ground with dry and dead trees growing from the poor soil. He saw a lifeless country and imagined the battlefield. Craters and bulletholes filled the ground that was no longer sand-yellow, but brown from the blood of deceased warriors. _So many people died here, on this small square of ground._ Suddenly, he became very aware that the next day could be his or Viktor's last. He gasped quietly and squeezed his eyes shut. _Yes, I definitely should tell him._ He looked at his watch. Tonight, he's meeting his doctor again, but he still has a lot of time remaining. He reached for the cold mug on the link and took a sip of the refreshing liquid. Maybe he should go to the living room again and try to persuade Pyro and Scout to watch Galactic Wars. A little of smile appeared on his face as he walked out of his van again and went back to the base.

* * *

The night air was fresh and cool to Liam's lungs. His arms trembled and he felt the gooseflesh to appear on the back of his neck and forearms. He was waiting under the bridge again, stepping from feet to feet. He checked the time again, assuring himself that Viktor was really ten minutes late. He sighed and rubbed his forearms with palms to heat up a little. _What is happening? Viktor's never late._ Dim light of the stars was falling on the ground and enlightened the sharpest features of all objects on the battlefield. It didn't seem that magical as it seemed when they were out together for the first time. Liam tilted his head and looked at the sky. Heavy clouds were travelling through the dark ink matter, obscuring most of the stars and the moon. All the scenery was darker, harder and scarier. A cold breeze played with Liam's mahogany hair and caressed his face. He threw a look towards the RED base. Finally. The well known silhouette of the doctor was running through the dusty land, reaching the bridge slowly. In less than a minute Viktor was already under the bridge. His breath was fast and shallow and he was propping his side with his hand to stop the stabbing pain in it.

"I..ehm…I am sorry for being late-" He managed to say between his hard breaths. Liam just smiled.

"That's alrigt." He said and hugged Viktor tightly. He felt his accelerated heartbeat. Viktor's breath hitched when he felt the firm muscles of Liam's chest. The marksman pulled back a little and gave a small sweet kiss on Viktor's lips. The smaller man smiled and ran his fingertips along Australian's shoulders.

"I had a little problem wizh sneaking out of zhe base." He whispered when Liam's lips left his.

"What problem?" Liam whispered back, smile reaching his mouth.

"Our Heavy needed to pull out zhe stitchez from his shoulder. It took me more time zhen I thought it would take." He chuckled. "He waz very afraid, he didn't want to let me touch his wound. And in zhe meantime the main gate waz locked zo I needed to find anozher way." He smirked.

"And what happened to the Heavy? A fight injury?" Liam knew thet with high probability it was a fight injury, but he wanted to keep on talking with Viktor.

"No."

"No?"

"Not really. Do you remember when you showed me how to shoot from your rifle?" Liam nodded.

"Well zhe man I accidentally shot was our Heavy." They both cracked into a grin and laughed hardly.

"…Did you like the shooting?" Liam asked after they stopped to laugh. Viktor nodded. Liam leaned closer and whispered to his ear.

"It's more exciting in the night, with night vision." Viktor's eyes widened and he looked at the marksman with question in his eyes. The Australian made a step forward the BLU side of the battlefield and stretched out a hand for the doctor.

"C'mon." He half-whispered into the dark.

* * *

Viktor was waiting on the wooden view, darkness surrounding him. His breath and rustling of the leaves was everything he could hear. After a while he heard the footsteps of his soulmate and the whole tree shook a little when he climbed up on the view with a rifle in his hand. Viktor's eyes lit up a little as Liam set up the tripod for the gun and gestured him to come closer. The doctor shyly sat closer to the rifle and clumsily caught gunstock.

"Well, I'm afraid zhat you'll have to remind me a little." He said, searching for Liam's face in velvet ink shadows. Viktor heard just a quiet rustling and then two slender, warm, strong hands closed around his own hands. Liam pressed his chest against Viktor's back, set his face next to doctor's right cheek and peered through the optics.

"Set your hands like this…good. Then look through the night vision and aim at the target…very good." Now the target was a bag with sand. Cans would be too loud for night shooting. Viktor's right index stiffened and just a millisecond before he pulled the trigger Liam brought his lips closer to doctor's right ear and whispered.

"I love you."


	11. Roger That

**We start from where the previous chapter ended :-) **

"I love you."

A quiet high-pitched whisper pierced the night silence and the bullet landed in the sand with hollow thump. Liam felt Viktor's heartbeat to stop…and then it started to beat really fast. He also felt doctor's muscles tense and his breathing stopped. But no reply came from his mouth. A sudden fear settled under Liam's heart and poked it with its black cold finger. _Was he ready? Didn't I scare him with that? _Viktor swallowed dryly and let a shaky breath in. _No, he wasn't ready._ Liam's face moved away from Medic's ear and his smile faded away. His hands fell down from doctor's and he was going to stand up. His tight legs lifted him up and a dull pain in his heart appeared. He turned to the doorframe and felt tears approaching his eyes. A small hand grabbed his right sleeve and refused to let him go.

"Vhere are you going?" Viktor's voice seemed surprised and half-broken. Liam turned around. The German was sitting on the wooden floor, his right hand stretched and holding marksman's blue sleeve. Rifle was lying on the ground, untouched. All of Viktor's attention was focused on Liam, on his face.

"Y-you weren't responding…" Viktor's hand pulled his sleeve and Liam sat down on the floor.

"..so I thought that…" Liam's speech froze in his throat as Viktor took his palm and played with his long pianist-like fingers.

"You told me zhat you love me, didn't you?" Liam swallowed and nodded. He imagined various scenarios in his head. Viktor standing up and leaving. Viktor slapping his face. Viktor frowning and doubting him. Then doctor's ocean blue eyes found Liam's. He pressed marksman's slender hand to his chest, to the level of his heart and looked deeper to his icy blue eyes. Liam's fingers felt Viktor's heartbeat and warmth of his body. The small and very warm smile spread on older man's face. Liam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Vhat did you think I would do? Run away screaming?" He leaned to Liam's face, approached his ear with lips.

" No, I wouldn't do zhat. I love you too." He whispered into Liam's ear, but it felt like he whispered it right into his heart. Fear and pain disappeared, they were replaced by warmth and relief. Viktor's hand squeezed Liam's and then he let it go. Liam felt a well known touch around his waist and torso as Viktor hugged him and nuzzled his head into Liam's neck. He drowned his fingers into black short hair and placed a small kiss at surgeon's forehead. He let out a small chuckle when his doctor started to place tiny butterfly kisses on his neck. Viktor's head raised and he kissed the Australian forcefully and courageously. Liam's breath hitched as Viktor's fingers found the way under his blue shirt, lightly touched his belly and travelled up, to reach his chest. He broke the kiss and pulled away slightly.

"I-I thought that you said…" He was cut off by a little peck on his lips.

"Yes, I did, but zhat waz a long time ago." Viktor whispered lustfully and kissed marksman's lips again. He started to unbutton the turquoise shirt and pressed against his partner, so he had to lie on the wooden floor, not breaking the kiss. Liam felt huge heat waves travelling towards his groin and he caressed Medic's sides all along until he reached his hips. They were firm and tensed, trained from the constant running around the battlefield. Viktor's hand was on his chest again, running from left to right, but going lower and lower. When his fingertips were just an inch above Liam's waistband, the Aussie broke the kiss again and looked in Viktor's eyes. His speech was frozen in his throat.

"I think that the better place to do this would be my van, what d'ya think?" He managed to whisper.

"Why do you zhink zo?"

"Because I feel I got a wood splinter from the floor in my elbow. This might get a little prickly by the time." Viktor chuckled and nodded.

"Okay then, let's go." He stood up and helped Liam get on his feet. Then they climbed down from the view and went ahead to the van. After a few meters Liam stopped and looked at the shadow of the tree. Was there a…no. It was just an optical illusion. He grabbed Viktor's hand and they jogged together to the van and closed the door behind themselves. The shadow under the tree was motionless, but then the air trembled and a dark blue shadow appeared. It raised its hand to its mouth, something clicked and it began to speak.

"I was right," The person always said R with strange, deep and metal tone, "They are in his caravan now." Another click.

"Disgusting. Keep watching 'em, we need more evidence." –click–

"Roger that." The person said and let his hand fall along its side. The air around its contours trembled again, quiet high pitched buzz cut the night silence and the person disappeared again. All that was left of him, was a tight string of cigarette smoke and broken lighter lying in the shadow under the tree.


	12. Skip The Cliché

The early morning scent sneaked into the warm room along with first rays of sunlight. In the room was a double bed and on the bed was a dark blue sheet, in which two bodies were tangled. They were warming and comforting each other with their presence. They were sleeping; Viktor laid in Liam's arms. They looked like two spoons in a row, motionless, just their bare chests rising and falling in sweet slumber. The whole scenery was calm for maybe thirty seconds, but then quiet beeps scared the silence away. Liam's wristwatch alarm clock beeped and he woke up almost immediately. He pressed the turn off button and looked, fully awake, at the smaller body lying so close to him. He remembered the first time they woke up together under the bride three months ago. That night they didn't do anything like they did last night; they just fell asleep together, propped against the concrete pillar. That morning was shy, uncertain and almost awkward. This morning was completely different. Liam placed his arms around Viktor's waste and nuzzled into his neck. The smaller man shuffled under the touch and sighed. Liam's hands left the waste of his boyfriend, he propped himself up, so he can see Viktor's face and with his left hand he pressed the tip of Medic's nose like it was a button. His features tensed and he made a tiny, uncomfortable noise. His eyelids trembled and he opened his eyes slowly. Viktor looked around himself, not knowing for the first second where he is, but then he realized. He turned to Liam and smiled at him.

"Good morning" The older whispered, turned fully to his boyfriend and hugged the marksman weakly, but lovingly.

"Mornin'. How did ya sleep?" Viktor chuckled.

"Just skip the cliché Liam. You don't really care." Liam patted Viktor's back and laughed along with him.

"Maybe you're right." He said after they stopped their giggles. But then Viktor laughed again.

"Did you really zhink zhat you had a heart attack when I left your wooden view?" He asked between laughs. He knew the embarrassing heart attack accident; Liam mentioned it last night when they were done.

"Yes I did. I went to our team Medic to get my ribcage opened and he found out that nothing was wrong with me." Viktor bursted into harder laugh.

"You have to be really bad with anatomy and biology when you can't see zhe difference between heart attack and symptoms of being in love." He murmured and slowly his laugh faded away. Liam just grunted as a response.

"Ya'll have to teach me more." He said in a low voice, faking the seductive stare. Viktor cracked in smile again and turned his head away in laughter. Liam smiled and put his hands on Medic's naked sides.

" For instance, what's this? I have no idea." He caressed his sides lovingly and jerked away, when Viktor slapped his hands playfully.

"Oh, stop it you! What time is it?" Liam looked at his wristwatch.

"6:30. You have to be on your base at seven, right?"

"Actually yes, but at seven I have to be ready to fight, not just awake." Another grunt from Liam. Viktor smiled in the apologizing way and shifted in the bed. He propped himself and sat straight.

"I think I better go now." Liam sat straight as well and and hugged Viktor from behind.

"Don't leave me."

"I think I have to."

"Not yet."

"But I-"

"Stay here, with me."

"Liam." Viktor said softly. Marksman's muscles relaxed and his hug went weaker.

"You know zhat I would love to stay, really, I would. But I have to go. I'm never late, If I am now, zhey'll get suspicious. We can't risk zhis." Liam sighed.

"I-I know, I was just…trying to be nice." Viktor smiled and turned to face the Australian.

"Zhat's all right. Don't worry; I believe things will get better by the time." He placed a little kiss on Liam's nose, got up from the bed and began to pick the clothes up from the floor, where they were lying all the night. Liam watched him as he dressed up to his dark trousers, white long sleeved shirt and red tie. He put his high leather boots on, stretched his body and smiled at Liam. He stood up from the bed as well, wearing just the dark blue sheet, reached on his nightstand for glasses that Viktor left there last night. He came closer to the smaller man and put the glasses on his eyes.

"Be careful today." He said and let his hand fall from the frame of the glasses on Viktor's cheek.

"You too." German said and kissed Liam's lips lightly. They pulled back with a smile and then Liam opened the door for Viktor. He went down by the three little stairs, then turned to Liam and before he went, he whispered 'I love you' so only Liam could hear it. Then he turned to his base and ran towards it, limping slightly. The marksman smiled, closed the door and began to dress up.

* * *

The paper folder fell against the dark table and some photos nearly fell out of it. A strong, scarred hand lifted the folder, opened it and looked through it rapidly.

"Iz thiz evidence sufficient?" The man asked roughly and took a deep breath of his cigarette. The man behind the desk closed the folder and blue helmet sitting on his head swung as he leaned towards the table.

"I knew it! Yes, they are convincing enough." He said simply, his voice loud and resolute.

"Are you going to inform the Administrator about thiz?"Another strong pull from the death stick.

"Not yet. What would she do to them? They would both get dishonorably discharged and that's what they both want. No, no, we have to wait…" He leaned back into his office chair and stroked his chin.

"And what about diz?" The smoking man put the cigarette away and relied on the wooden table.


	13. Bordering The Battlefield

**I took an idea for this chapter from one of my Medic/Sniper fanfiction. If you read it already, I'm sorry I know that I haven't brought anything new, but I love that scene so much. Have a nice reading anyway :-)**

He fell on his bed, exhausted from daylong tension and fighting. His hat fell from his head and he let out a long sigh. He was tired, so tired. He felt like he couldn't get up from the mattress and his eyelids were getting heavier. _Come on, at least turn off the light._ His conscious scolded him. He rolled of the bed, stood up and went to the switch. But as he made the first step, most of his tiredness went away, so he took a shower and did practically everything that average people do before they go to bed. When he finally turned the light off he didn't feel tired at all. He lay in bed, stared at the ceiling and tried to finally fall asleep. He tried to count sheep but still nothing. _241, 242, 243, 244 wait, what was that?_ He looked out of the window. He saw a high concrete wall bordering the battlefield. Nothing special. He closed his eyes again but the same green flash made him open them again. He looked out of the window to see a weak green glow forming behind the concrete wall. _What?_ He dressed up quickly and headed out of his van. The warm summer night breeze played with his loose shirt and worn jeans were quietly rustling. He came to the borderline, reached for the top of the wall and lifted himself up to see what is behind the wall. He was utterly astonished.

* * *

Two days later, on the exactly same time Liam was waiting for Viktor next to his caravan. He was sitting on the ground, playing with his hat. When he heard footsteps he looked up and saw a familiar silhouette of his boyfriend. He came to the van and sat next to Liam.

"So? What did you want to show me?" He asked and his head dropped on Liam's shoulder. The Aussie smiled, caught Viktor's hand and helped him to stand up. He marched against the concrete wall, Medic's little palm still in his bigger one.

"Wait, vhat? Are…why…" Viktor was completely puzzled when he realized that they were going against the wall.

"We need to climb through this wall to get there." Viktor's eyes widened.

"B-But we can't, zhat's permitted."

"Do you see anyone around that might see us?" He said and pulled himself up on the top of the fence. Viktor looked around himself to see just a black darkness. Nobody was around. No one could see them. He shook his head and tried to climb the wall, but he was too small.

"You'll have to help me if you want to show me zhat thing." He said and stretched out his hand for Liam. He pulled the doctor up and they were both squatting on the top of the firm wall. Liam jumped down easily and helped Viktor to get down, because he was 'uncertain about zis'. They turned their backs to the wall and looked at the wide land in front of them. The green flash caught their attention immediately and Viktor grabbed Liam's hand unconsciously.

"What waz that?" Liam squeezed his hand and cracked a smile in his boyfriend's direction.

"That's the thing I wanted to show ya. Now go forward." He whispered. Viktor looked at him with doubt in his eyes.

"Allright, I'll go with ya , if you don't believe me." He said and dragged the smaller man to the source of flashing light. They approached the single green blinking dot in front of them and suddenly the whole swarm of green dots rose from the ground and buzzed around them. Viktor's jaw dropped and the green lights were reflecting in his glasses.

"Fireflies…" he whispered with a smile. There were thousands of disturbed bugs, dancing to the late night's sounds. The bugs were quietly glowing and twinkling, grouping together and back alone. Both men were overwhelmed by the beauty of the process happening around them, so they remained in silence for nearly five minutes. Then Viktor turned his head to Liam.

"This iz beautiful…I…I've never seen anyzhing like that before. Thank you." Liam smiled and sat on the ground, watching messy ornaments that fireflies were making. Viktor joined him and put his head on his shoulder again. The marksman hummed softly.

"How do you say 'firefly' in German?" Viktor raised his head, narrowed his eyes as he was searching the right word in his mind.

"Glühwürmchen, why?"

"I was just curious." There was another while of silence, the bugs calmed down and became to land on the ground and sometimes on Liam or Viktor. After few minutes Liam took a deeper breath than usual, it looked like he wanted to say something, but he was still quiet.

"What did you want to say?" Viktor asked.

"I…was just wandering…"

"Hm?" Viktor let him continue.

"I…y'know this war won't last forever so…"

"Yes?"

"So, would you stay with me? After the war?" Viktor turned to his boyfriend and looked deeply into his eyes. Liam started to feel uncertain again, god how he hated being startled all the time with Viktor.

"See my pervious answer." Viktor whispered with a chuckle and Liam got confused again. _Dammit, what did he say? When?_ The marksman wasn't answering, medic chuckled one more time and then he set his face just inches apart from Liam's, not breaking the eye contact.

"That means yes, I will stay with you and go wherever you go, if you wish me to do so." The dark blue eyes looked at sniper's lips and then the doctor kissed the other lips lovingly. Liam sneaked his hand around Viktor's small waist and rubbed large circles there. The contact went more intimate and special, but Liam pulled away.

"You promise?" Viktor laughed for the third time.

"Yes, I promise." And he chased the space away from between their faces.

* * *

This night there was no one watching them. Both participants, BLU Spy and Soldier were sitting in the office and plotting the scenario that may seem to be evil, but it was just for the base's good.


End file.
